Dancing With Destiny
by OceanIcePrincess
Summary: Michiru, age 16, grew up in a higher class home with her parents. Haruka, 17, grew up in the foster system and raced dirt bikes. They never would have crossed paths if it wasn't for fate. Just when Michiru feels hope is lost, Haruka finds her and their destinies become clearer. Read to find out what happens to Michiru and how Haruka decides to take it her own hands.


**Dancing with destiny**

Story plot-

Michiru, age 16, grew up in a higher class home with her parents. Haruka, 17, grew up in the foster system and raced dirt bikes. They never would have crossed paths if it wasn't for fate. Just when Michiru feels hope is lost, Haruka finds her and their destinies become clearer. Read to find out what happens to Michiru and how Haruka decides to take it her own hands.

**Lonely Rain**

Michiru sat down at the window sill in her drawing room. Normally the room was bright with sun light. However, this day was rainy and cloudy. She felt nostalgic, something about the wind and rain called to her. As if something was calling her back to a better time. She looked out at the city lights, it was so pretty with rain. She got back up and went over to her easel and started painting what she saw. She was fifteen at the time and going to be starting high school the next day, she couldn't wait for the art and music classes. She looked up from her painting as a clasp of thunder hit and the sky lit up with lightning. She decided to put her paints away. While she wasn't afraid of thunder, it still made her jump some. While she put her things away she heard a knock on the door. As she closed the case of her paint box she called out "Come in."

A butler opened the door "I'm sorry to bother you …" He was a nice older gentleman who had been with the Kaioh family for as long as Michiru could remember. His wife worked with him as well, she was the maid and cook. Michiru loved her cooking and often felt as if they were family and not employed by her parents. They were both gentle people and always caring. They always watched over her when her parents left, she refused to have a nanny or baby sitter. Ever since Michiru was little she was called, a little lady. She acted older than her age most of the time, her art work was above her peers and she had a kind and gentle personality. Some people liked to joke that she never was a child. She smiled softly to him "You aren't bothering me . What is it?" she walked over to him smiling.

He motioned to the chair "Please sit...I must tell you something" he said as he pulled a chair over. She blinked looking up at him as she sat down. She wondered what it could be that she would have to sit down for "What is it? Did something happen?" she asked curiously. He kneeled down in front of her looking down for a second "Michiru…Your mother and father…they were in an accident…I'm so sorry dear." Michirus eyes went wide hearing this and tears welled up as she stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe it. He put a hand on her shoulder looking at her "Their plane got caught in the storm. It crashed into an island and no one survived it…" Michiru let tears fall down her cheeks stunned in silence. She couldn't form any words, she could barely stay sitting up. What was to happen to her now?

took a deep breath rubbing her arms comfortingly. He wasn't sure how much comfort he could give her. To lose her mother in such a way…He didn't know what else he could even say. He ended up hugging her tightly "It will be okay, I will be here with you. and I won't leave you. You are like a daughter to us." Michiru let herself cry now. As she cried the storm grew bigger and another lightning bolt struck with thunder. The power went out right after, leaving them in the dark. sighed "Oh, there goes the power. I'm sorry miss. You sit right here, I will go get candles and light them." He kissed her head to give her one last bit of comfort and left the room to go find the candles, leaving Michiru to cry and have a few moments alone. By the time came back she was asleep on her couch. Her grabbed a blanket and put it on her letting her sleep.

Across town there was another girl who was watching the storm. Haruka was an orphan, she lived alone having left the foster system the day she had turned sixteen. Now seventeen, she watched the storm from the large window that over looked the city. She took a sip of her soda watching the wind blow the trees. She had just moved in after getting a job racing motorcycles, which she practically lived for. She was a tomboy and had her hair cut short. She wore male clothing and often was mistaken for boy. That was fine with her, it kept boys away from her. Being alone made it easier for her to keep her secrets, one of the secrets was telling her something was about to change. That this storm was no ordinary every day storm.

Haruka couldn't tell what was going to change and it didn't settle well with her. If only it wasn't storming, she could then go for a ride on her bike. Speed, It was the one thing that could clear her mind. She knew better than to go out in a storm like this so she settled for playing a racing game. That is, until her power went out as well. She let out a frustrated groan as threw the controller onto the couch flopping back against it herself. She couldn't ride her bike, she couldn't play her games. What was she going too? She closed her eyes, since she couldn't do anything she might as well try to sleep. She didn't care that she was in her cloths still, it only took her a few moments to fall asleep. The storm continued to bring thunder and lightning, yet Haruka fell into a deep sleep.

Haruka was only asleep for a few hours when she gets awoken by a strange dream. She could see a woman who needed help, the woman was calling for her. No matter how fast she ran, she could never get to her. Haruka had woken from it in a cold sweat. She looked out the window as she sat up whipping her face off. How long had she been asleep for? Why did she have this weird dream and what did it mean? She didn't know, she got up and checked the clock. The time was four am. She poured herself a glass of water and went back to the window to look out of it while she finished the glass. She tried to figure out why she was having the weird dream. Yes, she has had it a couple of times now. She rubbed the bridge of her nose annoyed that she couldn't figure it out.

The storm had stopped now and the city was covered in a light fog. She went to her room as she took her shirt off going to her closet to find cloths to go to the gym. She picked out a T-shirt and sweats putting them on, throwing her old cloths in a dirty hamper. She grabbed her gym bag and went to the door taking one of two sets of keys. The set she too was for her bike, the second was for her convertible. She grabbed her helmet off the side table and walked out the door locking it. She couldn't wait to get to the gym and run. She would stay and run for a few hours before coming back home and getting cleaned up for school. Even though she lived alone already and supported herself, she knew it was important to continue school. She went off to the gym and enjoyed her time running.

As morning came around and the sun came up, Michirus room became sunny. Michiru was woken up by this and sat up letting the blanket fall to her lap as she looked around the room. She had hoped the night was just a dream, it was wishful thinking though. She got up and walked to her bathroom and washed her face off looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked down at her hands before she took out her make-up and hair items getting ready for the day. Today was a school day and she had a responsibility to go, no matter what happened. After she got ready she went and got dressed in one of her favorite Dresses. She walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen, where she would ask for her lunch to be made and for breakfast.

was in the kitchen and was surprised to see her "Michiru! Are you still going to school today? Why not stay home, you had a rough night dear…" Michiru gave her a smile and shook her head softly "No, I must go. It is my responsibility. Mother and Father would be proud of me if I still went…so I will be going. May I please have some breakfast and then my lunch made to take with me?" she sat down at the table that was inside the kitchen instead of the dining room. She was sure that going to school and keeping her responsibility would make them proud, she wasn't going to disappoint them. smiled to her "Of course you may dear, I will make you your favorites!" she got to work making Michirus breakfast. Soon it was finished and she set it in front of Michiru softly with a glass of orange juice.

Michiru looked up to her with a smile "Thank you." She looked down at her food and ate it quietly as made up her lunch for the day. walked in "Good morning my love. It smells wonder…" He stopped seeing Michiru. He shook his head "My child, are you still going to school? Are you sure you are really up for it?" he asked her as he was sure she would have stayed home. She looked up and gave him a smile "Yes, I would not want to disrespect mother and father by not going." She then took another bite of her breakfast looking back down at it. He gave her a soft smile "I am sure that they would not be disappointed in you if you did not go today, I will drive you though if it means so much to you." She nodded to show that she would like that. She actually hoped that going to school would take everything off her mind.

stood at the car with the back door open for Michiru. He took her hand and helped her into the car "Are you sure this is what you want my dear?" He asked her, still unsure she should be going. She gave him a nod and a smile "Yes, I'm sure. If I don't leave now, I will be late though. I shouldn't be on my first day." He shook his head with a smile nodding "Very well. Let us be going." He got in the driver seat and took off to the school. Michiru looked out the car window with her book bag on her lap and hands folded onto of the bag. She hoped that she was right by going to school. She put on a smile though, not wanting to worry about her. When he parked the car in front of the school and helped her out after opening the door "Here we are ." He closed the door after she was out.

Haruka pulled into the parking lot of the school and headed to a parking spot for motorcycles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michiru, who was now heading into the school. She stopped her bike and took her helmet off watching her walk inside. She was beautiful...She looked like the woman in her dreams. She locked her bike and headed inside the school following Michiru. Michiru stopped feeling like she was being followed and turned around to see who was following her. Haruka had turned down another hall before she could see her. Her locker was in the gym anyways and she put her things in her locker. Michiru shook her head, she thought she was just being paranoid after her parents dying. She suddenly felt tears go down her cheeks again and stopped walking putting her back against the wall thinking about her parents. Haruka peeked out from the hall and could tell Michiru was upset about something.

She decided to walk over to her and talk to her "Are you alright?" she asked. Michiru looked up surprised and whipped her tears away "H-hai, why are you following me?" Haruka blinked "You didn't see me, how do you know if I was following you? You also don't seem alright. I wanted to see if I could help." Michiru looked down at the ground now feeling bad about accusing someone so quickly "I had a very bad night. Thank you for worrying." Haruka felt protective over her just as she did in her dream. She carefully made her look at her "Let me buy you a tea, it will help calm you. I'm Haruka Tenoh." Michiru looked to her for a second and then nodded "You are a racer, a very impressive and talented racer." Haruka chuckled some "Well, you know me then. I don't know you." Michiru gave her a soft smile "My name is Michiru Kaioh. It's a pleasure to meet you Haruka Tenoh."

Haruka put a hand on Michirus back and led her to the cafeteria. Now, this was a private school. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted on campus as long as they had there work turned in. It was Michiru's first day and all she needed to do was to get her assignments. She knew she had plenty of time to do so. She allowed Haruka to lead her and have her hand on her back. She got this feeling of security with Haruka at her side. Haruka opened the door for her as they go there, letting her go first. Michiru smiled a little playfully "Why, aren't you a gentleman." She blushed some after saying that. Haruka just chuckled seeing her blush some "Only to a beautiful woman such as yourself." Michiru looked down shyly for a moment then walked to the counter ordering herself a tea. Haruka walked behind her letting her order. Haruka hadn't felt this way before, it felt right, like she was meant to be with this woman. She just hoped that her being a woman herself wouldn't ruin this.

Michiru sat down in a booth and looked down at her tea. Haruka followed having gotten a coffee for herself, watching her. She wasn't sure if she should ask Michiru what was wrong. Michiru looked up at her for a moment "Thank you for getting me a tea, it is much appreciated. I planned to just get my school work and go back home." Haruka looked into her eyes as she talked "I feel like you shouldn't be alone, you seem so sad." Michiru blinked wondering what Haruka wanted from her. Yet, she wanted to stay with Haruka. It was like she had known her before. She looked down now "I…must go. I'm sorry." She picked up her bag and coffee cup before running off. Haruka stood up "Michiru, wait!" She ran and easily got in front of her because something was telling her to stop her. Michiru looked away with tears going down her face wanting to go "A lady does not cry in public. Please, I just want to be alone" her hand with the coffee cup shook.

Haruka looked at her in the eyes again "In my experience, when a woman says that. It means they don't want to be alone. What has you so upset? If it was me, I Apologies." Michiru shook her head starting to cry more knowing if she said the words, her parents would really be dead. Haruka made her sit down wondering what was so upsetting for her. Michiru covered her face some with tears "It was not you. My parents...they...passed away in an accident last night" Harukas eyes widened some. That must be why she felt something bad would happen during the storm. Haruka just rubbed her shoulder softly unsure of what to say to her. After a moment of silence she said "Why don't I stay with you for the day? I know we just met, but I can tell you need someone." Michiru shook her head at first, she didn't know Haruka. Who was to say she wasn't trying to take advantage of her.

The look that Haruka had in her eyes though told her she wasn't. She felt like when she looked into Harukas eyes she could see her soul. It seemed as lonely as she was. She looked at her for a moment then nodded taking a deep breath "You remind me of a girl in my dreams…" she said looking at Haruka. Haruka blinked since it was the same with her "Same. Maybe we are to hang out then." She gave Michiru a smile. Michiru looked at her and wondered if there is really a possibility of love at first sight. They ended up spending a few hours together while Michiru drank her tea and Haruka her coffee.

A/N: This is the first chapter of "Dancing with destiny" and there will be more to come. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, have questions or any helpful ideas. Thank you. ~Kairi~


End file.
